Candy Store
"Candy Store" is a song from the stage musical Heathers: The Musical. It features The Heathers forcing Veronica to dump her best friend Martha Dumptruck to prove she's fully one of them. Performers Lyrics we gonna have a problem? got a bone to pick? come so far now are you pulling on my d*ck? normally slap your face off everyone here could watch I’m feeling nice some advice up, biotch! I like! Lookin’ hot Buying stuff they cannot I like! Drinkin’ hard Maxin’ Dad’s credit card I like! Skippin’ gym Scaring her Screwing him I like! Killer clothes Kickin’ nerds in the nose! If you lack the balls You can go play dolls Let your mommy fix you a snack (Woah!) Or you could come smoke Pound some rum and coke In my Porsche with the quarterback (Woah! Woah! Woah!) Honey, whatchu waitin’ for? Welcome to my candy store Time for you to prove You’re not a loser anymore Then step into my candy store Guys fall At your feet Pay the check Help you cheat All you Have to do Say goodbye to Shamu That freak’s Not your friend I can tell in the end If she Had your shot She would leave you to rot! ‘Course if you don’t care Fine! Go braid her hair Maybe Sesame Street is on (Woah!) Or forget that creep And get in my jeep Let’s go tear up someone’s lawn (Woah! Woah! Woah!) Honey, whatchu waitin’ for? Welcome to my candy store You just gotta prove You’re not a p*ssy anymore Then step into my candy store You can join the team Or you can b*tch and moan You can live the dream Or you can die alone You can fly with eagles Or if you prefer Keep on testing me And end up like her! look! Ram invited me to his homecoming party! This proves he’s been thinking about me! me stoked! so happy! Woah! Honey, whatchu waiting fo— up, Heather! Step into my candy store! Time for you to prove You're not a lame ass anymore! Oooh woah! Woah oh oh! Then step into my candy store! It’s my candy store It’s my candy It’s my candy store It’s my candy! It’s my candy store It's my candy store! Other Appearances *The World Premiere version was featured in the album Heathers: The Musical (World Premiere Cast Recording). *The West End version was featured in the album Heathers the Musical (Original West End Cast Recording). *The song was performed on the special episode "Heathers: The Musical" from the third season of the television series Riverdale. *''Riverdale's version was later featured in the album ''Riverdale: Special Episode - Heathers the Musical (Original Television Soundtrack). Gallery Images 9bc269b168893b7420402d6b63e75141.png A3141979332 10.jpg Giphy2.gif Tenor2.gif Videos Official Candy Store|World Premiere Candy Store-0|West End Covers CANDY STORE CHONI BATTLE RIVERDALE 3x16|Riverdale (episode) Candy Store (feat. Madelaine Petsch, Lili Reinhart, Camila Mendes, Vanessa Morgan & Bernadette...|Riverdale (album) Candy Store (Heathers)【Anna】|Annapantsu Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Live Action Songs Category:Television Songs